Jacob's Destiny
by Rose1990
Summary: How did it all start for Jacob?  how did he learn about his destiny as a wolf?  Learn how Jake finds out about the wolves and his true destiny.  Twilight through Jakes eyes
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be interesting to tell the story through Jacobs eyes. To find out how he learned he was wolves and the challenges it brought him. **

**PROLOGUE**

I'm running through a forest. Running away from them. No escape. The eyes, those dark piercing eyes watching me as if they are waiting for something to happen. Who are the eyes? I do not know. This is not the first nightmare I have had and I am certain it is not last. It is like the eyes of this stranger is a part of me somehow; something I can not run from and definitely can not hide from. This dream is not different from the ones I have experienced over the last couple of months. All of them focus on those mid night black eyes…ones you would see on an animal like a wolf. The eyes divide into new sets as the surround me making running away impossible and tell me that "it is my destiny." What's my destiny? I do not understand.


	2. Just the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or Twilight. **

Jacob eyes shot open as he sat right up in bed. This is how his mornings were lately; covered in sweat and gasping for air. Once Jacob breath became even and his bearings back, he realized he was not dreaming. The only thing he could see in his bedroom was the five thirty am flashing in red digital numbers on his night stand.

"Come on," he sighs and crawls out of his bed that looks like a tornado passed through it. He never could go back to when he had a dream.

Jacob draws back his window curtains and looks out to see the sun about to rise. He decides to get ready for the day by showering, changing into a skin tight shirt, a pair of faded jeans and combing his long hair. He comes to a decision to take a trip to see his friend Bella and give her his gift he made for her yesterday. Looking in the bathrooms mirror Jacob is satisfied with his appearance. After wrapping his gift, he goes to the kitchen for breakfast. He's starving like he had not eaten in days.

"Good morning Jacob," Billy Black wheels his way into the kitchen a while later. Billy takes a quick glance clock; it was almost seven in the morning, "Early morning again?" Jacob used to sleep in like a normal seventeen year old boy.

"Yeah," Jacob takes another sip out of the juice carton.

Billy Black looks on to his son with concern. He knew of the nightmares though Jacob never talks about them. One night he heard his son whimpering in his sleep. Billy knows that was just the start, the first stage of the transformation. Already Jacob was physically changing, and the changes were appearing to be happening faster as Jacob looks different as each day passes. Jacob was only seventeen and looked as if he could pass for twenty one. He looks more mature than other boys, is more buffer and more filled out. But to his son he is only experiencing a big growth spurt and nothing more. But Billy knows the truth, something Jacob only believes to be just legends. 'If only he knew,' Billy thinks, but it was still early to let him on the truth. Billy notices a small packaged on the counter.

"What's that," Billy asks. Jacob wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"A birthday present for Bella," he answers.

Billy smiles at the gesture. He was team Jacob, alongside Bella's father Charlie Swan who called a few days ago to inform them that Bella birthday was today. Both fathers thought their kids would be good for each other. Billy for one never hides that fact and always jumps at the chance for his son to see her.

"So I'm guessing you are going down to Forks," Billy guesses.

"Ya, this morning. I don't think there is time to go to her house so I'm going to swing by her school." By then Jacob has his shoes on and package in hand . He waves to his father, and leaves for Forks, which is not a long drive.

Billy in his wheel chair wheels over to the refrigerator to get breakfast. But to his surprise it's empty. Billy shakes his head, he went grocery shopping yesterday and already Jacob ate everything they had. Since starting his change, Jacob has developed an appetite and the more he changes the bigger appetite he gains. Shutting the door, he sees he just had to settle with a glass of juice. He picks up the carton Jacob drank from and a glass. When he pours the carton, it's empty.

"That boy has one damn appetite," he mumbles to himself throws out the carton. "This is only the beginning. That boy is going to drive us to the poor house."

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Question: I was wondering if we can take scenes from books and movies and just credit them**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The road stretched ahead of Jacob as he drives his red Rabbit along the deserted road into the town of Forks. The morning air was cool and crisp for September, cool enough for a light jacket, but Jacob drives with all windows down because he feels stuffy for some reason. He ties his long dark hair to keep it in tact from the wind.

As he drives by the sign that says "Welcome to Forks" he sighs happily. 'Only a few more minutes till I see Bella,' he thinks. Jacob always had a thing for Bella much to his father's amusement. But she only thinks of him as a friend; however he wishes one day to change the "just friends" status to something more.

Some time later Jacob finds himself in front of Forks High school and cuts the engine. It wasn't hard to spot Bella among the students. She was taking a photo of her friends. He watches her as Edward Cullen makes his way over to her and kisses her. Edward Cullen was someone Jacob is not fond of for many reasons; one b Bella was in love with him. Jacob watches them both and can not help but feel a little jealous of Edward much to his dismay. Jacob gets out of his car and moves towards the couple. He knows the bell was going to ring soon.

**Jacob POV**

I saw Edward step back from Bella after whispering something to her. He walked away giving me a look. That s when her eyes wondering to mine and gives me one of her beautiful smiles. I could tells she was surprised and happy to see me.

"Jacob!" she hugs me when I'm close enough. It's been a little while since we last saw each other. She steps back and looks me over.

"Wow look at you. What is Billy feeding you. You're huge." She puts her hands on my shoulders which were big for her tiny hands. I laughed at her remark.

"You wouldn't be so surprised if you came up to La Push more often," Bella nodded in agreement. I looked over at Edward who eyes me carefully. My nose burned a bit like something stinks but I ignore it and turn my attention back to Bella.

"What are you doing here?" she asks then adds, "Not that I don't want to see you." I give her the small wrapped gift.

"Happy Birthday," She looks at me and I flash her a smile. She looks at me with a confusing look.

I explained. "Charlie called a few days ago," She nods like she understands and laughs. She knows Charlie always liked Jacob better than Edward. She unwraps the cloth on the spot and pulls out the gift I made. It was a dream catcher. It was circular with a web of string in the center with feathers hanging from the bottom.

"I made it myself. Thought you should have something from La Push. A little piece of me." I joke. I see Edward from the corner of my eyes. His eyes never leave us. 'The dude needs to chill,' I think.

"This is great thanks. It's what I need," she hugs me again.

I just grin at Edward who makes his way over. He does not seem amused. He puts a protected arm around her and the burning sensation in my nose is back. The smell was coming from Edward. I hold my breath a bit.

"Thank you again," she tells me and turns and walks with Edward. I watch her and Edward looks back at me in a protected matter. When Edward entered in after Bella the smell was gone, I take a deep breath wipe my nose. Walking back to my car all I can think is 'someone should tell him to take a shower.'


	4. Sam Ugly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Jacob POV**

I drive back to La Push after visiting Bella because I didn't have school today. Maybe I'll call my boys Quil and Embry and see if the want to chill. I arrive back home to see a pick up truck parked in front that doesn't belong to me or my father. I was curios to who

would be visiting this early in the morning. When I enter my house I hear my father's

voice coming from the kitchen. He was clearly talking to someone. I quietly made my

way to the kitchen entrance.

Standing there talking to my father is Sam Ugly. He was born and raised here in La Push with lives with a woman name Emily. Sam is muscular built, tall, and has dark hair and eyes. He also has a tattoo on his shoulder of some kind of native symbol I'm guessing which was clearly visible because he was shirtless. Come to think of it I've never seen in a shirt. He walks around with his "crew", who all have similar features as Sam including the shoulder tattoo, like they own the place. Lately, I've been seeing Sam a lot around here. He's presence gives me the chills. It's like he's always watching me and my friends, like he wants to me join his crew, which I wouldn't do. He reminds me of the eyes from my dreams when I look at them.

Sam sits with his back to me, which is good since I don't want him to see me. Quietly, I try to get closer without getting noticed to hear their conversation.

"…and the dreams are becoming more frequent?" I hear Sam asked. My father nods his head.

"He's changing faster now. Maybe we should tell him..." my father was cut off by Sam.

"Hello, Jacob," Crap. He knows I'm here. But how? I hardly moved and didn't say anything, it's like he scents me when I'm around like how an animal scents danger. I move closer to Sam, but leave a distance between us because I don't trust him and Sam knows it. I just stand back with my arms across my chest.

"Jacob why don't you say hi to Sam," my father says to me. But I don't say anything and Sam just stares at me.

"Why don't you join us?" Sam suggests.

"Why don't you just leave and leave us alone," I harshly say to Sam.

"Jacob," my father starts but Sam stands.

"Thank you for the coffee Billy. But I do have to get back now." Sam shakes Billy hand and walks by me with his eyes never leaving my face. After I hear the door close, I move to my father ready to get an ear full.

"Jacob, please. You need to get along with Sam; he's here to be your friend; to look out for you."

"I don't want to be apart of their "crew" and show off to everyone," I look at my father, "He gives me the creeps, something is off about him, he's always around." I get up angry at my father. Why is he talking to Sam? Was it me they were talking about? I think of this when I head to the garage.

I'm working on my rabbit as it needs many repairs; it's not in the best of shape. I love cars and repairing mine turned into a hobby. Not long after, I hear a knock on the door to see my two best friends Quil and Embry.

"Yo, yo, yo, Jakie baby," Quil calls out. He's the jokester and the bigger flirt among us three. It is funny to watch him get rejected by girls he flirts with and trust me it's many.

I stand and pat them on the back.

"Billy said you'd be out here," Embry said.

"Still have that piece of junk?" Quil kicks the tire of Rabbit.

"At least I have this piece of junk," I shoot back at Quil. Out of the three of us, I'm the only one with a car and am always the one to drive them around. Embry laughs as I punch Quil in the arm which then turns into a wrestling match. It was a thing us guys did often.

After I kick Quil's butt, we decide to go down to the beach; a popular hang out spot. We normally just walk the shore lines and goof off, have water fights which I always win, or just hang by the jumping rocks people go to for cliff jumping. Though the air is still cool, I still feeling stuffy. I take off my shoes and walk along the water; it felt refreshing I love feeling of the waves crashing against my legs. Embry and I laugh as Quil does his seal impression.

"Woah!" we hear from a distance. Up on the tallest jumping rocks we see Sam and his "disciples" we like to call them. You'd have to be crazy to want to jump from the height they were at. Normally we jump from lower down but not them.

"What show offs," Embry comments.

"They think they are all that," Quil says. "Look at them showing off their muscles. I can jump that. He sticks his chest out. "You don't see me showing off."

"Because you have nothing to show off," Embry jokes and continues to walk with Quil. I stay where I am just looking and thinking about this morning. After watching one off them jump I catch up with my friends. I feel like someone is looking at me, like when someone is burning a hole in your head they say. But I ignore it.


End file.
